


[Podfic] Spoken in Silence

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: DiscordantWords Little Contributions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Sherlock Reading Minds, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: I keep seeing lovely pieces of writing scrolling up my tumblr feed and often, it turns out to be DiscordantWords' wonderful talent.  The urge became overwhelming to share, so, having gained permission (thank you, dear DW!), I have begun a wee series that dips into the Little Contributions collection.Music: In Flight by Patrick Hawes





	[Podfic] Spoken in Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Contributions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725977) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> I keep seeing lovely pieces of writing scrolling up my tumblr feed and often, it turns out to be DiscordantWords' wonderful talent. The urge became overwhelming to share, so, having gained permission (thank you, dear DW!), I have begun a wee series that dips into the Little Contributions collection.
> 
> Music: In Flight by Patrick Hawes

 


End file.
